The present invention relates to an anti-theft arrangement for a sound-reproducing apparatus installed into a mounting compartment of a motor vehicle whose housing is electrically connected with ground and into which an anti-theft module is integrated whose one input is connected with ground and whose other input, in the installed condition of the sound-reproducing apparatus, is connected by way of a contact of a contact element with the housing connected with ground and in case of unauthorized removal of the sound-reproducing apparatus and therewith during the ensuing interruption of the ground connection between the contact and the housing, is connected with the plus potential for the activation of the anti-theft module.
In an anti-theft arrangement of the aforementioned type (Mercedes-Benz vehicles Type 124, 126 . . . with installed radio) a shaped spring of flat band material is arranged as contact element at the mounting compartment and lying in the compartment opening which in the installed condition of the radio contacts the housing thereof connected with ground. A set of cables is attached to the spring from which a cable leads to a break-in-anti-theft-alarm system (EDW-installation) arranged in the vehicle and a cable leads to an input of the anti-theft module by way of a plug-in connection at the radio.
In contrast to this known arrangement, the present invention is concerned with the task to so construct the anti-theft arrangement that the safety against malfunctioning is further increased both during the driving operation as also in case of authorized assembly and service operations.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the contact element with its contact is arranged inside of the housing and only an actuating part of the contact element protrudes out of the housing which, in the installed condition of the sound-reproducing apparatus engages from behind a detent in the gap between the housing and the mounting compartment and arranged at the latter, by means of which the ground connection of the contact to the housing is interrupted by way of the actuating part in case of removal of the sound-reproducing apparatus.